Bat-Clown Movie Night
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: Just a short piece of domestic fluff with a Batfamily where the Joker is a good guy and married to Batman.


**So a few things. The Joker's name is Arthur Fleck, but his origin is based more on that of the Telltale Series. He's a hero here. And Bruce's husband. Dick never gave up Robin, just improved it. Tim is Grin. That's a long story there. **

**Ages:**

**Bruce - 37**  
**Arthur - 34**  
**Dick - 20**  
**Jason - 17**  
**Cassandra - Also 17**  
**Tim - 13**  
**Damian - 10**

* * *

"Dad, seriously, you don't have t-"

Tim was stopped mid-sentence once again by another spoonful of mashed potatoes shoved into his mouth, making him flinch in surprise and embarrassment. Irritated, he chewed the potatoes irately and then swallowed them, glaring at his father as he scooped up another forkload of potatoes. "I can eat it myself, you know."

Arthur Fleck, better known to Gotham City as the Joker, just quirked a green eyebrow at his son as he took a bite for himself.

"I realize that, kiddo," he said with an amused smirk as he swallowed his scoop and then made another. "But I also realize you most likely won't feed yourself enough of it."

Tim pursed his lips and stubbornly turned his head to the side when another spoonful was offered to him, making Arthur frown.

"You need to eat, Tim-Tim."

"I don't need you to feed me though!" Tim complained, a blush adorning his pale white cheeks. "I'm not a baby, dad!"

Arthur blew a raspberry in fake annoyance, propping his cheek on his fist as he seemed to think for a moment.

Then he grinned. "So would you let me feed you if I went and got a highchair?"

"No! Just let me-mmmph!"

Once again Tim was interrupted by his adopted father shoving the spoon in his mouth. He made an annoyed, indigent whining sound as the spoon was pulled out and he swallowed the food.

"Hush up and eat your food, Timmy," Arthur lectured mildly with a fond grin. "Bruce has strict limits on height and weight, and you're lacking in both requirements. He's willing to let the height limit slide in your case if you gain gain a few more pounds."

"But I'm already performing at top strength!" Tim wined like a child, pouting his ruby red lips at his father, then glanced to the side. "Tell him, Alfie!"

Alfred, who had been standing nearby washing dishes, glanced at the pair with a quirked eyebrow. "It's not my place to really disagree with Master Bruce's decisions regarding his nightly activities, Master Timothy. But I won't deny that you have been rather underweight as of recently."

"That is because Drake is too helpless to take proper care of himself, and requires the attention of others to keep him alive."

Tim shot a glare at the youngest Wayne family member, who was sitting adjacent to him eating grilled chicken and potatoes at a healthier pace.

"Shut up, Damian! And it's Fleck, now," Tim reminded him testily. "I'm not helpless. I've saved your life more times than anyone has mine, remember?"

"Tt. I required no saving. You are just an attention hogger," Damian scoffed. "You could easily just stop Fleck from feeding you."

Tim childishly stuck his tongue out at Damian, while Arthur grinned widely.

"Aww, don't worry, Dami, you can go next once I'm finished with Timmy," Arthur said, earning a series of giggles from Tim.

Damian's face lit up with indignation. "I do not require feeding! I am not a toddler!"

"Small enough to be one," Tim said in a sing-song voice.

"You're one to talk!"

"Alright, boys enough," Bruce said, adjusting the tie on his suit as he stepped into the kitchen. "Arthur, don't goad them."

"Oh, come now, love, I would never!" Arthur said, putting his hand up to his heart in a fake offended gesture.

Bruce merely hummed and walked up to the clown, giving him a kiss on the lips before going over to Tim, ruffling the boy's own green hair. The sheer gentleness of the act made Tim flush with a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. It honestly hurt both Bruce and Arthur's hearts, but they blamed Tim's birth parents for that. They hadn't exactly been model parents, and had they still been alive, Bruce would have charged them with child neglect. But what was done was done, and since taking the child in, both vigilantes had done their best to heal him.

In the aftermath of the death of their second son, Jason, the Dark Knight and Clown King of Justice had entered a funk in their relationship, both grieving in unhealthy ways. Arthur had gone solo for a while, hoping to hunt down Bane in revenge for taking their son away. It was during his pursuit that the warlord had caused an explosion in upper class Gotham, an explosion that claimed the lives of socialites Jack and Janet Drake, leaving their then ten year old son Timothy orphaned.

In what Arthur claimed to have been a mixture of both empty nest syndrome and parental instinct, Arthur had taken the traumatized child in, and at the time, Bruce had also taken in Cassandra after snatching her away from Lady Shiva on one of his missions. Both children had filled the void Jason's death had left, and Arthur's jovial and ever so humorous demeanor had gradually brought Tim out of his shell.

However, that was hampered briefly when Jason was unexpectedly brought back to them in the worst way possible. Arthur still wanted to kill Talia. Because seriously. The Lazarus Pit?! Did she not see what it had done to her father after the some hundred times he used it?

Stupid woman. No wonder Bruce preferred men.

Either way, Jason had come back unstable and angry. And very bitter to find out that a new son had been taken in by his parents in his absence. In a fit of furious rage, Jason had kidnapped Tim and held him hostage at the same chemical plant that had made Arthur into the Joker, threatening to kill him. Luckily, a few words from both Arthur and Bruce had calmed Jason down. Things would have ended perfectly right there, had Black Mask and his goons not showed up and screwed everything up. Tim had been grazed in the firefight, lost his footing, and fell into that vat of chemicals.

When he came out, Arthur had remembered feeling like he was staring at himself only younger. Tim, delirious and shaken from the whole experience, merely giggled at him.

"Now I can be funny like you."

Bruce and Arthur had pushed for Tim to go to therapy after that, and Bruce had offered to have Tim's old features restored through surgery, but Tim, much like Arthur had all those years ago, refused and embraced his new circumstances. Thus, Grin was born.

Arthur had been both proud and guilty.

Tim gagged when Arthur shoved another spoonful of potatoes in his mouth, sighing in defeat as he swallowed the spuds, and then welcomed a bite of chicken. Two bites later, he scooted away.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said, and looked at Bruce as he got himself a plate. "Can I have some coffee?"

"You know you're only supposed to have two shots of espresso a day, chum," Bruce remarked as he sat down next to Damian, who had finished his plate and was now focused on his phone, absently petting Titus with one hand when the dog settled next to him.

"No fair, I need more caffeine," Tim wined, and then glanced over at Arthur with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeease?"

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes as he got up and, against Bruce's disapproving hum, brewed a small mug of coffee. He gave it to Tim, who was holding out his hands eagerly.

"You're lucky you're my favorite."

"What?" Dick Grayson, the eldest child, said, sounding offended as he came into the room, having just gotten back from his morning afternoon jog. "I thought I was your favorite?"

"We don't play favorites, remember?" Bruce reminded Arthur patiently.

"I'm totally the favorite," Tim boasted, grinning widely as he fluttered his eyelashes cutely in an over exaggerated manor that he no doubt learned from his father. "Like the baby. The sweet, precious little baby. Hehehehe..."

"Oh, can it, little giggles," Dick said with a laugh as he sat by Bruce, smirking. "So, what's happening? Where are Jay and Cass?"

"They're at the mall. Hopefully shopping," Arthur explained, then frowned and looked at Bruce. "They are only shopping, right?"

"I have cameras watching them just in case."

"Those two are a walking disaster when they are together, father. You should put them on leashes," Damian said, pointing with his fork. "Fleck, too for that matter. Both of them."

"Did you just acknowledge my legal last name?" Tim said with swelling happiness that even Bruce wasn't sure was real or not.

"Alright, enough. No leashes, Damian," Bruce said before taking the coffee from Tim.

"Hey!"

"You're acting like your father, which is a sign that you've had enough."

Tim blew a raspberry and crossed his arms with a pout.

Dick just watched the whole thing with an amused smile, chuckling before looking at Bruce. "So, patrol tonight?"

"Not tonight. I've decided to give us all the day off. The Birds of Prey have offered to look after Gotham for us tonight," Bruce explained. "Harley and Ivy can handle it."

Bruce ignored the way Arthur's shoulders went tense with pride. Harley and Ivy were, after all, some of his greatest successes. Harley had been Tim's psychiatrist when he was recovering from his parents' deaths, and her own misfortunes that followed in the wake of Amanda Waller's machinations at Arkham Asylum had left her broken. Fortunately, Arthur's friendship had inspired her to become a vigilante as well, becoming Harley Quinn. Then, Arthur introduced her to the recently reformed Poison Ivy, and the rest from there was history.

"Awesome, so we have a free night! I recommend a movie," Dick said.

"That sounds fun. How about we watch that Birds of Prey movie that just came out?" Tim suggested.

"I still cannot believe that Quinn gave out rights to produce a movie based on her exploits," Damian said with an eyeroll, and looked at his father. "Why would you allow that?"

"I allowed it so long as she didn't give away out identities."

"I saw it. Wasn't too happy with the results. I mean seriously, me and Harley? Ugh," Arthur shuddered. "And I do not wear grills! Or jewelry! I mean what do they think I am, some kind of punk? Hollywood..."

"Why don't we just watch a Disney flick?" Dick offered. "Any thoughts?"

"Lilo and Stitch," Damian said.

"Fantasia!" Tim said at the same time, bouncing in his seat.

"Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Arthur said, doing the same gesture.

"Oh boy..." Dick sighed, shaking his head.

About three hours later, the whole family, including Jason and Cassandra who had come home an hour prior, were all curled up together on the sofa with the movie of choice playing. Everyone ultimately decided on The Lion King, and everyone had gotten comfortable in their own way. Arthur sat next to Bruce, leaning on the older man's shoulder while his strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, absently caressing his hair. Damian sat on the floor with Titus near Bruce's legs, while Dick sat on Bruce's other side, fully absorbed in the film and munching away on popcorn. Tim was half awake, curled up on Arthur's other side with his head resting in his lap. Jason and Cass sat next to him, the only ones not really watching the movie, instead opting to engage in a silent conversation via text. Jason would occasionally tease Tim by picking at his leg hair, causing Tim to wine and kick futilely. Arthur flicked Jason's nose in reprimand.

It was near the end when Simba reclaimed pride rock that everyone except Bruce and Arthur were largely asleep. Arthur was getting ready to slowly get up and herd everyone to bed when he felt a hand touch his cheek tenderly. He glanced over to see Bruce cupping his cheek, smiling warmly.

Arthur smiled back softly, and both men leaned in to kiss each other.

They're family may be far from normal. But it was still a family. And both could not be any happier.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment if able, and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
